Green Flames
by celyurin
Summary: En la ciudad de Poniente, Sansa se traslada a un nuevo instituto. Los acontecimientos que vivirá, sin embargo, no serán los que cualquier chica normal esperaría. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa se despertó pronto por culpa de los nervios. Aún le quedaban dos horas para salir de casa, de modo que se levantó de la cama y bajó a desayunar. Encontró a su madre tomándose un café mientras leía el periódico, aunque parecía más embelesada que de costumbre.

- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó con afecto. Sansa suspiró.

- Realmente mal.

Era su primer día de segundo de bachillerato en un sitio nuevo. Su amiga Jeyne Poole iba a ese mismo instituto, pero a un módulo distinto, por lo que se encontraba sola ante el peligro. No solía costarle hacer nuevos amigos, pero la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella siempre, aunque intentara evitarlo.

Los Stark eran una familia adinerada del norte de Poniente, en el barrio de Invernalia. Su padre, el señor Eddard Stark era el directo y cofundador dela mundialmente famosa Industrias Stark, y su madre, Catelyn Tully, era la heredera de una cadena de restaurantes que llevaban el mismo nombre. Pero todo ese poder y prestigio no le servirían de nada en esos momentos.

Antes de que sus hermanos se despertaran, Sansa subió a arreglarse. No quería llamar demasiado la atención, de modo que se dejó su larga melena rojiza suelta. Se enfundó unas mallas de terciopelo negras y unos zapatos beige de cordones. En la parte de arriba, una sudadera sin capucha gris en la que, con letras blancas, se podía leer "comme des FUCKDOWN" y un sombrero negro. Por último, cogió su bolso marrón cruzado y guardó en él la cartera, una libreta y un bolígrafo. Decidió salir de casa en ese momento, a pesar de que aún tenía una hora por delante hasta que dieran comienzo las clases. De esa forma podría prescindir del autobús y caminar para aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol del verano. Tampoco quería despertar a su hermano Robb para que la acercara en coche. Cogió el móvil y bajó las escaleras.

Se despidió de su madre, quien preparaba el desayuno para el resto de hermanos, y salió a la calle. Eran los ocho de la mañana, pero todo estaba en movimiento, y se respiraba calma. A sus diecisiete años no sabía nada del mundo, siempre había vivido protegida por colegios privados y el prestigio de su apellido, así como por sus hermanos mayores. Robb y Jon tenían ya veintiún años, y cada uno a su manera habían encontrado su camino en la vida: Robb estudiaba Ciencias Políticas en la universidad y Jon llevaba ya tres años trabajando en las obras del Muro, una presa a las afueras de la ciudad, a la espera de encontrar su verdadera motivación. Por otro lado, Arya seguía en la E.S.O., Bran acababa de entrar en ella y Rickon estaba aún en los primeros años de primaria, de modo que ella sería la siguiente en labrarse un futuro.

Cuando llegó al instituto se asombró de la majestuosidad de éste. Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, y mucho menos por dentro de sus muros. Escribió un mensaje a Jeyne para que fuera en su encuentro, pero la chica no contestaba. Sansa ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa cuando algo llamó su atención. De repente, toda la multitud se agolpó en un punto en la entrada para presenciar la llegada de un coche negro bastante imponente, del cual se bajó un chico rubio bastante atractivo.

- ¿A ti también te gusta Joffrey? – dijo una voz a su espalda. Cuando se giró, descubrió a una chica sonriente de cabellera castaña y ojos a juego.

- ¡Jeyne!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron para celebrar su reencuentro tras el verano. Jeyne lo había pasado en la residencia de los Poole en la costa, mientras que Sansa había permanecido en Poniente. Estaba deseando ponerse al día con sus vivencias, pero antes preguntó por el chico que parecía acaparar todas las miradas.

- Es Joffrey Baratheon, el hijo del alcalde. – Sansa se fijó en el chico; vestía un jersey burdeos encima de una camisa negra cuyos cuellos asomaban. Los pantalones, también negros, se doblaban a la altura de los tobillos para dejar a la vista las botas marrones de cordones.

- Juraría que es mayor para estar aquí – observó.

- De hecho, sí. Tiene ya los diecinueve, pero tuvo que ir al extranjero por causas desconocidas y ha perdido dos años escolares, así que ahora tiene que recuperarlos. Y está en tu clase, San.

- ¿En serio? – Todavía no sabía si la idea la agradaba o la horrorizaba. Ciertamente, el chico parecía encantador, pero…

- Así es, él también es de Ciencias. Venga, que llegamos tarde a la presentación.

El Instituto y la Facultad de Ciencias de la universidad compartían dirección y, por tanto, campus. Tenían sus propios edificios, pero entre ambos había una vasta extensión de césped que todos los estudiantes podían disfrutar, aunque raramente se mezclaban los alumnos de los distintos centros. Tuvieron que cruzar dichos jardines para acceder al salón de actos, ya abarrotado. Sansa y Jeyne se sentaron atrás del todo, junto a un par de chicas que les guardaban el sitio. «Deben ser amigas de Jen». Sansa sintió una angustia repentina; aún tendría que conocer a sus compañeros y hacer amigos. Aprovechó la presentación para analizar a la gente presente, intentando imaginar quiénes podrían ser de su misma clase. Jeyne pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque se inclinó un poco hacia ella y fue señalando a gente a medida que informaba de sus nombres e historias. Señaló a una chica de cabello rubio ondulado y a su acompañante moreno.

- Esos dos son Myrcella Baratheon, la hermana de Joff, y Trystane Martell. Aún van a la E.S.O., así que no sé qué hacen aquí. Llevan tanto tiempo junto que la gente dice que están prometidos. – Soltó una risita antes de continuar. – ¿Ves a ese hombre tan raro que hay de pie al lado del estrado? Es Stannis Baratheon.

- ¿El hermano del alcalde?

- Así es. Es el que dirige el instituto y la universidad, aunque no suele dejarse ver demasiado. Su hija Shireen es la chica morena de ahí. – Señaló a una niña con coleta de ojos azules, con unas extrañas marcas grisáceas en la cara.

- ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad? – preguntó Sansa, por curiosidad.

- Sí, una rara. La padeció de muy pequeña y le ha dejado esas marcas, pero no es contagiosa. – Arrugó la nariz. – Aunque da un poco de grima… De todas formas, es de la edad de su prima, así que no nos la cruzaremos mucho.

El resto de la presentación transcurrió de forma aburrida. Jeyne no paraba de hablar con sus otras amigas y Sansa era incapaz de seguir su conversación. Terminó fantaseando e imaginando lo perfecto que sería tener un novio que fuera a buscarla a la salida en un descapotable blanco. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era hora de entrar a clase. Llamaron a su grupo y se levantó corriendo. Siguió al grupo de alumnos que pertenecían a su clase por unos pasillos de mármol maravillosos hasta un aula enorme, con asientos perfectamente cuidados y pizarra doble. Su tutor les indicó que se sentaran como desearan, y Sansa eligió un sitio atrás del todo al lado de la ventana.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, chicos. Veo algunas caras nuevas, así que me presentaré de todos modos: me llamo Wyllas Tyrell, y aparte de ser vuestro tutor, seré vuestro profesor de biología.

«¿Un Tyrell en este instituto?». La familia Tyrell siempre había apoyado a los candidatos a la alcaldía de la familia Targaryen, quienes habían resultado electos durante varias décadas, y no se habían molestado en disimular su desacuerdo cuando el alcalde Robert fue elegido por encima del candidato Targaryen. Dado que era el hermano de Robert el director del instituto, resultaba extraño encontrar a un Tyrell empleado allí. «Supongo que ya habrán superado sus diferencias», pensó Sansa. El tal Wyllas era un hombre atractivo, castaño y con una barba corta, pero una lesión le obligaba a hacer uso de una muleta para compensar la cojera. Habló durante largo rato sobre cómo se estructuraría el curso, mientras Sansa observaba a sus compañeros. Detectó a Joffrey en la última fila, a la misma altura que ella, pero en el otro extremo del aula. El chico dirigió una mirada fugaz en su dirección y clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. Sonrió. Sansa notó cómo su vergüenza subía hacia sus mejillas en forma de calor, y apartó la vista.

Al ser el primer día no hubo más clases, de modo que a las once de la mañana ya estaban libres. Jeyne le propuso a Sansa acompañarla a ella y a sus amigas a dar una vuelta e ir de tiendas, algo que Sansa adoraba. Sin embargo, se había pasado todo el tiempo en clase tensa, sintiendo la mirada de Joffrey, de modo que declinó la oferta y se fue directamente a casa andando. Iba por la mitad de camino cuando, al girar una esquina, tropezó con una sombra inmensa. Soltó un grito por la sorpresa, pero la sombra permaneció inmóvil, como una pared.

- Lo siento, iba distraída. Per…dón.

Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con un rostro severo. Pertenecía a un hombre de unos veinte-muchos años, pero algo en él dejó a Sansa horrorizada: la mitad izquierda estaba toda quemada. Era un amasijo de cicatrices rosadas que le cubrían parte de la frente, el ojo y la mejilla. El hombre era moreno, con el pelo largo y una barba de pocos días. Sus ojos, aunque sombríos, eran grises, claros. Le recordaban a los de Jon. Habló con una voz retumbante.

- Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez. – Sansa asintió, asustada.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿te ha asustado mi Perro?

Joffrey apareció de detrás del hombre alto, quien vestía pantalones negros, botas del mismo color, y una chaqueta de cuero encima de una camisa blanca.

- ¿Tu… qué? – Sansa no entendía nada. Retrocedió un paso y Joffrey se echó a reír.

- Es mi guardaespaldas personal, tranquila. No te hará daño. Stark, ¿verdad?

- S-sí. Me llamo Sansa – respondió ella con timidez.

- Vaya, tienes los rasgos de los Tully. – El Perro siguió sin hablar, atravesándola con la mirada. – ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Sansa? Íbamos a casa. Te puedo enseñar a mis otros perros.

- Creo que la chica iba con prisa – intervino de repente el hombre. Sus palabras no debieron gustar al chico, quien torció el gesto.

- No te he preguntado a ti, Perro. – Lanzó una mirada en dirección a Sansa.

- L-lo cierto es… que sí que tenía algo de prisa… – No podía soportar la idea de encontrarse a solas con Joffrey tan repentinamente. La timidez la superaría.

- Pché, haced lo que queráis. – Joffrey pasó de largo y siguió caminado. Sansa le vio alejarse con gesto preocupado. «¿Le habrá molestado que le rechazara?». El guardaespaldas pareció leerle la mente.

- No te preocupes, pajarillo. No se ha enfadado contigo.

- Oh, de acuerdo. – Aquello la cogió por sorpresa. Sin embargo, se sintió en la obligación de preguntar. – Disculpe, pero ¿cuál es su verdadero nombre?

- Sandor Clegane – respondió él con su voz grave. – Y haz el favor de no volver a llamarme de usted.

Se alejó a paso rápido hasta alcanzar a Joffrey. «Qué borde…», pensó ella. Reanudó su camino sin dejar de pensar en el chico de cabello dorado y en cómo la había mirado durante toda la mañana. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó a casa, lo único que le cruzaba la mente era esa cara quemada…


	2. Chapter 2

Por más que se cepillaba el pelo, no era capaz de desenredarlo.

Había llegado a casa pocos minutos después de su encuentro con Joffrey, pero iba tan ensimismada que apenas recordaba el momento en que había cruzado la puerta de entrada. Después de subir a su habitación y quitarse los zapatos había bajado al salón a saludar a sus hermanos, pero justo al pasar por debajo de la escalera, algo había caído sobre ella desde lo alto de ésta: un globo lleno de miel y algún tipo de arenilla. El tremendo alarido que Sansa había dejado escapar alertó a su madre, quien acudió corriendo en su ayuda. Las carcajadas de Arya se podían oír desde cualquier rincón de la casa y, cuando Sansa miró hacia el piso de arriba por el hueco de la escalera, la sonrisa triunfal de su hermana sólo consiguió hacerla gritar de nuevo.

De modo que después de una hora de frotar y lavar el pelo para quitar toda la mezcla, Sansa seguía intentando cepillarlo y devolverle su brillo y fluidez natural. Se encontraba sola en su habitación, sin más ropa que la toalla de baño en la que estaba envuelta. En el último año, la joven había crecido todo lo que no había crecido en la pubertad; era más alta que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, y tenía cuerpo de mujer. También sus rasgos eran mucho más marcados y la hacían parecer más atractiva, o eso le decía todo el mundo. A decir verdad, ella se sentía diferente al resto, sobre todo por su estatura. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró. «Tendré que lavarlo una vez más».

Aquella tarde se dedicó a relajarse y pensar en sus cosas. Pensó en su nuevo instituto, en sus nuevos compañeros, con los que aún apenas había hablado. Pensó en Joffrey, en cómo la había mirado. «¿Se habrá fijado en mí?». Soltó una risita nerviosa en la soledad de su habitación. El hijo del alcalde era, como poco, el chico más guapo de su curso. Sansa siempre había sido popular entre los chicos, pero aun así se sintió extrañamente ilusionada. «Puede que mañana me hable de nuevo… si no está molesto por lo de hoy». Entonces recordó aquella cara quemada, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. «Espero no volver a ver a ese tal Clegane de nuevo, me da pavor». Se abrazó a su almohada y, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

La despertó el sonido de un claxon, y la llamada de su madre. Se asomó a la ventana frotándose los ojos que intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz, y vio un enorme coche negro aparcado en la puerta de su casa. Fuera, Joffrey charlaba alegremente con su hermano Robb, que había salido a ver qué pasaba. Levantó la vista al verla y colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca, a modo de bocina.

- ¡Buenos días, pequeña Stark! ¿Te gustaría que te acercara a clase esta mañana? Por lo que veo, vas a llegar un poco tarde si quieres ir andando. – Sansa se quedó pasmada, sin saber qué responder. Miró el reloj de pared y comprobó que, efectivamente, llegaría tarde si no aceptaba su invitación.

- Gracias. – Titubeó. Aquello era demasiado surrealista. – Me encantaría que me llevaras.

- En ese caso vístete rápido y coge tus cosas. Yo te espero aquí. – Sonrió, y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Antes de meter de nuevo la cabeza en su cuarto, Sansa se fijó en el hombre que, junto a Joffrey, esperaba fuera del coche: apoyado en éste, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Sandor Clegane miraba fijamente al suelo adoquinado con la misma cara de indiferencia del día anterior. De repente levantó la vista hacia ella, pero la chica se escondió rápidamente entre las cortinas. «Qué susto, tiene una mirada durísima. No quiero ir en el coche con él».

Se vistió apresuradamente con unos vaqueros, zapatillas y jersey negro. Cogió una cartera, metió los pocos libros que necesitaría y un estuche, y bajó las escaleras atropelladamente con piernas torpes debido a los nervios. En la puerta, Robb miraba a Joffrey severamente mientras el joven Baratheon hablaba con Bran, que había salido a curiosear. Cuando Sansa pasó al lado de su hermano mayor, éste la retuvo por el hombro.

- A ver qué va a pasar – dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, sólo vamos a clase – susurró ella, restándole importancia.

Se despidieron de su familia y entraron al coche, al asiento de atrás. _El Perro_ iba delante junto con el chófer, y de vez en cuando gruñía alguna orden por el móvil.

- ¿Has dormido bien? Parece que se te han pegado las sábanas. – Joffrey la sacó de su mundo de repente.

- Sí – rio ella. – Estaba algo cansada del primer día de clase, así que he dormido muchísimo. Gracias por recogerme.

- De nada. Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de tu compañía todas las mañanas. – La miró a los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro. El corazón de Sansa dio un vuelco.

- Yo… – intentó decir ella. Se había quedado en blanco. Joffrey soltó una carcajada al ver su cara.

- ¿Te quedas así de pasmada todo el tiempo? A ver si vas espabilando.

Miró por la ventanilla y comenzó a silbar, alegre. Sansa no sabía cómo tomarse el comentario. Afortunadamente, en ese instante el coche se detuvo frente a la entrada del instituto. Joff bajó el primero y sujetó la puerta para ella. Jeyne la esperaba a pocos metros, boquiabierta al verla. Sandor Clegane se bajó también, se acercó a ellos y susurró algo al oído del chico Baratheon que no debió sentarle bien, a juzgar por las quejas y las maldiciones que soltó a continuación.

- Yo me adelantaré un poco, mi amiga me está esperando – se disculpó ella. – Gracias de nuevo por traerme.

- De nada – contestó Clegane de forma brusca. Joff estaba de espaldas a ella trasteando con el móvil, y no prestó atención cuando se despidió.

Jeyne la agarró del brazo y la arrastró lejos para interrogarla, mientras Sansa reía. Subieron juntas hablando y comentando, ambas emocionadas por la situación, pero en el pasillo se separaron y cada una se dirigió a su aula. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, y Joff no apareció.

A la salida, Sansa se sentía feliz y llena de energía. Durante las clases había hablado con mucha gente y había congeniado con algunos de ellos. Se había preocupado demasiado por el hecho de hacer amigos, y en aquel momento se sintió liberada y más relajada. Caminaba sola por el césped que separada el campus universitario del instituto tarareando para sí, cuando un silbido llamó su atención. Buscó con la mirada la procedencia del sonido, y vio unos arbustos moverse a su derecha. Se quedó quieta observando instantes y, muy despacio, fue acercándose. «¿Será un gato?». Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alguien salió de entre las ramas bruscamente, gruñendo. Sansa se asustó y gritó, intentando escapar, pero una mano la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y otra le tapó la boca. Intentaba debatirse con todas sus fuerzas, pataleando y moviendo en brazo que quedaba libre, hasta que escuchó una risa entre dientes en su nuca. Al dejar de oponer resistencia las manos se aflojaron, permitiéndola girarse y descubrir a Joffrey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, atravesándola el alma con esos ojos verde jade. El corazón se le desbocó.

- ¿Creías que era un ladrón? ¿O un violador? – El chico rubio soltó una carcajada escandalosa. – Apuesto a que muchos hombres matarían por ponerte las manos encima. – Se acercó a ella y le acarició un mechón de cabello cobrizo, pero ella retrocedió.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya haces pellas el segundo día de clase? – Respiró profundamente para recobrar el ritmo cardíaco.

- Las clases me aburren. Yo no tendría que estar aquí, pero me toca estar. Hay que dar una imagen. – Irguió la espalda y la miró con arrogancia, para después relajarse y reírse de nuevo. – Pero nadie tiene por qué saber si voy a clase o no. ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

- Yo… no he avisado a mis padres. Me esperan para comer.

- He llamado en tu nombre diciendo que comerías conmigo. Tu madre se ha mostrado un poco reacia a la idea, pero ha terminado por acceder. – Ante la mirada extrañada de Sansa, dudó. – Espero no haberte molestado. Si no quieres venir, nada.

- No, no es eso. Me encantaría.

Se forzó a sonreír a pesar de los nervios. «Madre mía, Joffrey quiere comer conmigo. Se ha fijado en mí, ¡definitivamente lo ha hecho! ». El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Caminaron por los alrededores hablando y riendo. Joffrey le contaba anécdotas, supuestas hazañas, le hablaba de los lugares por los que pasaban, pero siempre esquivaba el tema cuando se trataba de los dos últimos años de su vida. Sansa lo estaba pasando en grande. En un solo día, había hecho amigos, había conseguido encajar en su nueva escuela y había tenido dos citas con el chico perfecto. «Si a lo de esta mañana se le puede considerar cita, claro». Joffrey empezaba a gustarle en serio. Era algo extravagante, pero también educado, atento y amable. La hacía reír. Terminaron comiendo en un McDonald's, en la mesa más escondida y alejada al lado de la ventana.

- Aún eres menos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó él de repente.

- Sí, aunque no me queda mucho para cumplir los dieciocho.

- Lo suponía. Bueno, no creo que sea un problema. – Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú y yo vamos a salir esta noche – dijo, levantando la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos. – Pasaré a por ti a las doce, así que ponte algo bonito.

- ¿Qué dices? – Sansa no sabía si bromeaba o hablaba en serio. Su expresión no reflejaba nada. – No me dejan salir entre semana.

- Pues escápate. – La chica no pudo evitar reírse. – Hablo en serio. ¿Es que nunca te has escapado? No sabes lo que es vivir.

- Si me escapara me castigarían de por vida. ¡Y soy menor! No puedo salir.

- Pero vas conmigo y no te va a pasar nada. – Joffrey la guiñó un ojo. Había algo en su actitud, tan directa y segura, que hacía que aquello que le proponía sonara como si fuera una buena idea. – Aprovecha cuando todos estén dormidos, sal por una ventana si hace falta, pero no me falles. Estaré en tu puerta a las doce. – Sacó el móvil, leyó algo y, a continuación se levantó sin más. – Tengo que irme, perdóname. ¿Puedes volver sola a casa?

- Esto… sí. - «Vaya, me está plantando». – ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh, nada, nada. Cosas mías. Tú sólo preocúpate de lo que te he dicho. – Le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa torcida como la de por la mañana y se alejó con paso ligero. Sansa se quedó en silencio, dando vueltas a la conversación que acababan de tener. «¿Y ahora qué hago? ».


End file.
